nexusresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grim Legends 3: The Dark City (Collector's Edition)
Setting The first part of this source material (The Dark City) follows Silvia's hunt for a stolen Incarceri Stone and the containing of the Koshmaar that it initially held. The second part (The Ancient Stone) focuses on Gabriel, her brother, who has become trapped in the Incarceri stone and has to battle the contained Koshmaar in an attempt to escape and reawaken his physical body. The Dark City * Agatha Roja: Agatha is a Lichtenheim noble. * Alice: Alice was Camilla's maid and after Camilla's resurrection she was turned into a Maskwraith. * Alonzo Fiero: Alonzo is Lichtenheim's Captain of the Guard and was to marry Camilla Roja, a marriage arranged by Camilla's mother. After her suicide and subsequent resurrection, she turned him into a servant called a Maskwraith, empowering him. * Camilla Roja: Camilla is a Lichtenheim noble woman, who was set to marry Captain Alonzo Fiero, but was really in love with Gabriel. She took her own life just before the wedding was to take place and was resurrected by Gabriel. He now has to cleanse her of the malevolent influence of the Koshmaar by defeating her Maskwraiths. * Doctori Hugo: Hugo was Camilla's teacher and after her resurrection she turned him into a Maskwraith. After his defeat at the hands of Gabriel and Silvia, he attempts to help Silvia stop the corrupted spirit of Camilla. * Gabriel: Gabriel is Silvia's brother and the one that set up the diversion at the theatre, allowing him time to steal the Incarceri Stone. Now he attempts to resurrect the love of his life, Camilla Roja, but both Silvia and Solomon are hunting him. * Magdalene: Magdalene is the Grandmaster of the Order. * Maria Roja: Baroness Maria Roja is Camilla's mother, who got turned into a Maskwraith. She set up the marriage between her daughter and Alonzo, but did so mainly to increase her own influence and power and without regard for her daughter's wishes. * Saint Carolus: Carolus is a legendary figure from the Order's past. He is known as the Tamer of Unicorns. * Saint Dorothy: Dorothy is a legendary figure from the Order's past. She is known as the Master Archer of the Fallen Tower. * Saint Pavel: Pavel is a legendary figure from the Order's past. He is known as the Trollslayer. * Saint Vincent: Vincent is a legendary figure from the Order's past. He is known as the Defender of Dryville. * Silvia: Silvia is the main focus of this first half. She is a monster hunter for the Order and was trained by Master Solomon. Unknown to her, initially anyway, she has actually already died and has been brought back to life by Gabriel, her brother, but at the cost of her memories. * Solomon: Master Solomon taught both Silvia and Gabriel and in fact raised them. He is also the reason that Gabriel was expelled from the Order, after resurrecting his sister. The Ancient Stone * Gabriel: Gabriel is the main focus for the second part of this source material. After defeating the Koshmaar, his spirit is also trapped within the Incarceri Stone and he needs to overcome the Koshmaar within the stone to be able to escape. * Saint Bartholomew: Bartholomew is a legendary figure from the Order's past. He is known as the Monster Slayer. * Saint Claudia: Claudia is a legendary figure from the Order's past. She is known as the Guardian of the Order's Pledge. * Solomon: Solomon appears before Gabriel as a spirit, but it is actually the Koshmaar in disguise. The Koshmaar hopes that by appealing to Gabriel as his former master he will help him to gain freedom once again.